Pride, in the name of love
by Jacqui Doodle
Summary: Leroy and Sara, avid time travellers, as Dr. Who, have landed in Nottingham Town, round about 1192 and become acquainted with Sir Guy of Gisborne..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pride _In the name of love_**

**Genre: Musical drama**

**Author: Jacqui**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Leroy and Sara, avid time travellers, as Dr. Who, have landed in Nottingham Town, round about 1192 and become acquainted with Sir Guy of Gisborne..**

**Credits/disclaimer: Robin Hood characters belong to BBC. Lyrics belong to the writers.  
Timeline: At the beginning of season 2.**

**Notes: Fanfic inspired by several songs on one and the same tape. My first attempt to write a fic in English.**

1-'Pride'

Leroy and Sara, avid time travellers a lá Dr. Who, have landed in Nottingham Town, round about 1192. Victor Leroy, usually addressed by his last name, is a handsome looking man in his fifties with greyish blond flowing hair and friendly blue eyes. His daughter Sara is around 30 years of age and has reddish wavy long locks and curious brown eyes. Being fond of music she took her Ipod with her from the 21st century. Leroy has offered his help as a physician in the soldiers' quarters. This is how they make their living while camping out in a medieval looking trailer. A wooden house on wheels, simply furnished with its basic needs. Soon they become acquainted with Sir Guy of Gisborne. Leroy is an excellent cook and Guy often pops in for a chat or a meal.

One day Sara sits alone near the trailer, practising her favourite rock tunes on a medieval flute when Guy comes up to her. His ears are rather hurting from Sara's musical attempts or perhaps it is because he is not familiar with songs such as '_Don't you_ _forget about me'_. He feels an urge to grab the flute from her hands and break it in 2, but manages to restrain himself. He coughs to get Sara's attention. She looks up:

'Oh, it's you. Sorry didn't hear you coming. I'm… uh… practising music a little bit.' Sara says with a modest laugh.

'You call that music?' Guy responds somewhat amused.

'Well, I'm still learning.' Sara apologizes.

'Hmm.' is Guy's response. 'Is your father not in? He's needed at the castle. The Sheriff's taken ill.'

'No, he's out. Won't be back for long.'

'Oh.'

'But maybe I can be of help. What are the symptoms?'

Guy explains what's wrong with the Sheriff.

'That sounds like food poisoning to me. Wait.'

Sara gets up to step inside the trailer to check her suspicions in a medical book. It seems to be the right diagnosis.

'Yeah, that's it. I'll give you some medicine.'

Sara puts some pills in a small wooden box and gives it to Guy through the trailers open shutter.

'Three of those a day, take it with a little clean water. Pill should be swallowed whole otherwise it doesn't work..'

'And you're sure of this?' Guy asks with some disbelief.

'Well take or leave it. I will send my father up to the castle when he returns.'

Since there is no alternative Guy accepts Sara's judgement, thanks her and returns to the castle.

Not long afterwards the Sheriff recovers and Leroy and Sara are invited for diner. Sara brings her silver-coloured German flute. Sara plays while Leroy sings with a beautiful tenor voice. The songs they perform are rather unfamiliar to Guy and the Sherrif but it is appreciated. When Leroy sings 'Unchained Melody' Guy starts to feel rather melancholic, but he is touched in a positive way as well.

Then Sara asks:

'Do you play any instruments, Sir Guy?'

'No.'

'Do you sing?'

'No.' Guy laughs somewhat over his own musical ability's.

'Well, have you ever tried? I think you're too modest!'

'I do not have a good singing voice.. Not as good as Leroy here.'

'Yes but that's a classical voice. I think there's a real rock musician hiding inside of you.'

Guy laughs: 'A whàt musician?'

Gisborne has never heard of that. Sara starts playing '_Pride_' as made known by U2.

'How wonderful this would sound if you would sing this.' Sara says to Guy.

He's not sure. He does not know the lyrics to the song.

'Well, I can take care of that. I'll write them down for you!'

A few days later Guy is with the Sheriff in one of the castle quarters. Sheriff Vasey is trying to have a conversation with Guy, but he has his eyes on a parchment paper and murmurs the text on it.

'What's that, Gisborne?' Vasey asks somewhat annoyed.

'Oh, it's lyrics to a song.' Guy smiles.

'What song?'

'Sara wants me to learn the words to this song. _Pride_ it is called. Only I can't exactly grasp this. '_One man caught on a barber.. barbed were..? Fire.. wire ? Fence..'_

'Well maybe, Gisborne, you can ask her tonight when you're off duty.' the Sheriff is beginning to get cross.

'Sorry, Milord.' Guy replies apologetically and rolls up the parchment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pride _In the name of love_**

**Genre: Musical drama**

**Author: Jacqui**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Leroy and Sara, avid time travellers, as Dr. Who, have landed in Nottingham Town, round about 1192 and become acquainted with Sir Guy of Gisborne..**

**Credits/disclaimer: Robin Hood characters belong to BBC. Lyrics belong to the writers.**

Timeline: At the beginning of season 2.

**Notes: Fanfic inspired by several songs on one and the same tape.**

That evening Guy visits the Leroy's in their trailer and gets acquainted with Darjeeling tea and scones with raisins. Meanwhile Sara and Gisborne discuss the song '_Pride_'. Guy asks:

'Where is this about, actually? Is it about Hood?'

'Hood? You mean Robin Hood?' Sara laughs. 'No. It's more about a desire for peace and tolerance in general.'

'Hmm. What about this then? _One man to overthrow_? It sounds like a call for rebellion.'

'Nah,' Sara reacts. 'Could be any man. You may interpret this song any way you like. What suits you best.'

'I see, and what is a _barbed wire fence_?'

'Oh! Yeah, that's a bit like… uh… rosebush with those nasty thorns but you have to imagine it been made by some kind of metal. Such as bronze, copper, iron or whatever.'

'Hmm.' Guy suddenly gets an idea. 'Maybe I should tell the Sheriff. If we had such fences around the castle.'

'Right! A handy security measure it would be for preventing any burglars or outlaws getting in.'

On a piece of paper Sara draws an example of how barbed wire looks like. Guy takes the drawing with him to show to the local blacksmith. The blacksmith gets to work and in no time barbed wire is put on roofs and other vulnerable places in and around the castle. The Sheriff again is pleased having the time travellers under his roof. One day the notorious outlaw Robin Hood makes an attempt to get inside the castle unseen, believing it's saver to make this attempt during the night. But he is making a bad mistake. His hands are caught on the barbed wire, like the man in the song who was trying to resist. Bleeding and hurt he has to make his way back to his hideout. The following day Leroy visits the town of Locksley, being called in to help an injured man, not realizing it is the outlaw Robin Hood. The Hood sympathizers are obviously unaware that Leroy works for their sworn enemy, Guy of Gisborne, but they needn't fear since Leroy is a 'doctor without borders'.

While stitching Hood's injuries, Leroy asks:

'Caught yourself on barbed wire, I see?'

Robin, who is not familiar with this new security strategy, doesn't know. Leroy explains:

'The Sherrif of Nottingham has put this nasty stuff everywhere, so you better be careful when you're trying to enter the town passing along unusual places.'

Hood is warned, but will this stop him resisting the Sheriff? A clue… _No_…

Gisborne learns that his physician has visited the town of Locksley to help a wounded person, presumably an outlaw. He regards this as a breach of loyalty towards him and confronts Leroy with this knowledge. Leroy explains he was unaware of the fact that the injured was a wanted man. But even if he was…

'I'm a médecin sans frontière..'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Guy asks.

'I assist friend or foe.'

'You're supposed to help my men, understood!?' Guy barks.

Leroy remains calm and says: 'They will always come first.'

'As long as you remember that!' Guy says. He is not a man to be trifled with.

Leroy isn't either: 'No need to snap at me..' he says looking at Gisborne with piercing blue eyes..

'I understand that the barbed wire works.' Leroy continues. 'If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have known.'

Guy understands that friendship with the travellers has proved to be useful to him and the Sherrif and decides it is better not to continue the dispute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Pride _In the name of love_**

**Genre: Musical drama**

**Author: Jacqui**

**Rating: K**

**Synopsis: Leroy and Sara, avid time travellers, as Dr. Who, have landed in Nottingham Town, round about 1192 and become acquainted with Sir Guy of Gisborne..**

**Credits/disclaimer: Robin Hood characters belong to BBC. Lyrics belong to the writers.  
Timeline: At the beginning of season 2.**

**Notes: Fanfic inspired by several songs on one and the same tape. My first attempt for a fic in english.. **

Their friendship restored Guy calls upon Leroy and Sara again; his main interest presently being Sara. Outside the trailer they sit cosy together on a wooden bench. Sara fantasizes about Guy being in a rock band.

'On the road with a group of musicians?' Guy asks laughingly, assuming Sara means being in a group of travelling troubadours.

'Yes, and then you'll play in those big arena's. In front of a huge crowd.' With her arms Sara describes a large circle.

'Arena's?'

'Yeah, where they used to have those gladiator fights, you know?'

'Really?' Guy laughs amused over Sara's imagination and says in a soft tone: 'I think that's more to the Sheriff's liking. Being hailed like some Roman emperor.'

'Nah.. He ain't a rock star, too pretentious. What is it you do anyway? '

'I'm a master at arms.'

"Master at arms? You're looking after the WMD's?'

'WMD's?'

'Imagine you're in a rock band…' Sara continues, ignoring Guy's question, 'all those screaming female fans at your feet. _Guy_ _Groupies _as it were. Ha ha!'

Leroy, while clearing the outside table, is beginning to feel somewhat disturbed about his daughter's frankness.

'And those are?' Guy inquires.

Leroy explains, clearly disapproving such unchristian behaviour: 'Well, it's a rather vulgar idea. Groupies are like idol worshippers who want to sleep with their idol. Sara shouldn't…'

'Oh, I see.' Guy interrupts him, showing a sly smile. He rather fancies the idea.

'Well, than there's a Rock 'n' roller in you after all…' Leroy says, speaking more to himself.

'You don't even need a change of clothes!' Sara taps her flute against Guy's leather jacket. '68 Special eat your heart out!'

'Eat my heart out?'

'An expression, it means _Beware_.'

'Oh.'

Sara gets up and requests Leroy to do a song from '68 special'.

'_If I can dream_. Yeah that's a good one.'

'Well, if you wish.'

It may distract Guy from asking more questions if he sang. Sara plays the intro on her flute and Leroy starts singing.

'_There must be lights burning brighter somewhere  
Got to be birds flying higher in the sky more blue  
If I can dream of a better land  
Where all my brothers walk hand in hand  
Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't my dream come true..'_

Guy again enjoys this different kind of singing.  
_'There must be peace and understanding sometime  
Strong winds of promise that will blow away  
The doubt and fear..'_

Apparantly the song is about a desire for peace and freedom._  
'If I can dream of a warmer sun  
Where hope keeps shining on everyone  
Tell me why, oh why, oh why wont that sun appear_..'

Leroy interrups his performance: 'The other one is better. _The Impossible Dream_.'

'Allright..' Sara plays the first notes to this musical classic and the air is filled with Leroy's dramatic voice:

'_To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow_  
_To run where the brave dare not go.  
To right the unrightable wrong  
To love pure and chaste from afar  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star_

Oh this is my quest, to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
To fight for the right, without question or pause  
To be willing to march into Hell, for a Heavenly cause

And I know if I'll only be true, to this glorious quest,  
And my heart will lie peaceful and calm,  
when I'm laid to my rest ...  
And the world (and the world)

Sara joins in and sings the backing vocals.

_Will be better for this (will be better for this)  
That one man (one man)_

_Scorned and covered with scars (scorned and covered with scars)  
Still strove, with his last ounce of courage,  
To reach the unreachable star_

_And the world…'_

While listening to this admirable performance Guy gets a nasty suspicion that this song may be about King Richard… On whose side _are _Leroy and Sara, politically speaking, he wonders. It makes him feel uncomfortable. He had a dispute with this Leroy fellow before. Nearing the end of the song Guy gets up, angered he says:

'Well, I'm against it!'

Leroy and Sara stop playing, they look startled.

'Against what?' Leroy informs, amazed.

'The crusades.'

'The crusades?' Is the surprised response.

'He should be stopped. 'Guy says angrily. 'He runs our country dry and here you're singing heroic poetry about him!'

'About who?' Now it's Sara who's posing a question.

Guy sighs: 'Our 'heroic' King?'

'You think this song is about King Richard?'

'About who should it be then, hmm?' Guy states, looking at her with a piercing gaze.

'Could be, depending on how you interpret the lyrics…' Sara says.

'Well, it's not written for him.' Leroy speaks with a stern voice.

'And I'm to believe that?' Guy says questioning Leroy's honesty. 'Like that Pride song is not about rebellion?'

'Well. _Impossible Dream_ is about a quest.' Leroy explains. 'This could be a man's quest through life, an emotional journey, a fight for freedom perhaps. It's a song from a play actually.'

'I don't believe you…' Guy says, still somewhat suspicious.

'We can assure you that we are neither on King Richards side nor on Prince Johns. Politically speaking we are neutral.'

'Really? One has to make a choice in these troubled times.'

'We understand your position and we do not judge you for it. But if _Impossible Dream_ bothers you we won't play it again.'

'Shall I do another?' Sara asks Guy trying to please him. 'Psalm 40, perhaps?'

Sara begins playing U2's interpretation of this biblical poem. But Guy is no longer interested:

'I think I'd better leave,' He says with a soft voice glancing at Sara.

'Sir Guy, we're sorry if we have upset you…' Leroy apologizes.

Despite the apology Guy feels he should leave and returns to the castle.

'Maybe I should have finished with _If I can dream_..' Leroy sighs with regret.

'Ha, like it's almost an act of resistance performing _Impossible Dream_!' Sara replies. 'He's somewhat suspicious isn't he?''

She recites from the famous Elvis hit:

'_Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I'm saying?  
We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds_..'

Leroy laughs feeling rather sorry for Guy. 'We should make it up to him.'

'How?'

'Writing a poem that pleases him. Makes him feel we understand and sympathize.'

'Sympathize? Right.'

Since they are aware of Gisborne's failed assassination on King Richard, Sara believes she found the perfect lyric for Guy's little secret and writes it down…

The Sheriff and Gisborne are at one of the castle quarters. Vasey does his administrative work, pressing his seal on some death sentences.

'What's that, Gisborne?' He asks. 'Do I hear music?'

Guy, looking out of the castle window, replies indifferent:

'It's Sara..'

'Ah, Sara! Your musical friend!' Vasey looks up. 'Or not so friend anymore? Eh? Gisborne?'

'I had a disagreement… with the father.'

'Ooh, the father.' The Sheriff speaks with a mocking tone. 'But not with her? Well Gisborne, get your friend in here, chop, chop!'

Gisborne does what he's told and goes downstairs. Sara sits in the castle garden, playing her flute trying to make _Suspicious Minds_ sound flowingly. Guy comes up behind her.

'The Sheriff wants you.' He says.

Sara turns around. 'Oh good, I just happen to have something for him, and you.'

Guy motions her to follow him.

'Yes sir.'

Sara follows Gisborne behind to the Sheriffs quarter, while mumbling teasingly:

'_If you walk away, walk away I will follow… follow_…'

Guy looks behind him, an annoying stare in his eyes.

'Sorry.' Sara apologizes.

If you walk away, walk away, walk away… I will follow… I will follow... follow…

Sara dances to the song in her head.

Guy turns around again, looking menacing.

'What?' Sara acts innocently.

'I'm warning you.' Guy says pointing his finger at her. Although sounding stern, secretly Sara's behaviour amuses him.

Oh lah di dah dih dah.. Sara smiles mischievously when Guy has turned his back towards her again.

When they enter the Sheriffs room, Guy gallantly holds the door for Sara.

'Ah! Our musical friend!' Vasey sounds cheerful. 'I think I should hire you. You could play a sad tune or two. A lament at a hanging..' He says with a nasty glee.

'A hanging? How ghastly!' is Sara's reply.

The Sherrif chuckles over Sara's horror, Guy shows an equally mean grin.

'Oh, I have a little something for you both.'

Sara takes out two parchment rolls, handing the one with the _Impossible Dream_ lyrics on it to the Sheriff, stating:

'Some people claim this poem is about King Richard. I was wondering if it should be banned.'

Guy, standing near the window, looks up surprised and curious at the same time.

'Oh.' The Sheriff is intrigued and begins to study the text.

Sara walks over to Guy:

'Speaking of King Richard.' She says, 'I thought this might be appropriate for you…'

What am I in for now? Guy wonders and rolls out the parchment to read:

_Everybody's got a secret, Sonny,  
Something that they just can't face,  
Some folks spend their whole lives trying to keep it,  
They carry it with them every step that they take.  
Till some day they just cut it loose  
Cut it loose or let it drag 'em down,  
Where no one asks any questions,  
or looks too long in your face,  
In the darkness on the edge of town._

Guy looks up at Sara, clearly surprised and somewhat cunfused. 'You wrote this..?'

'I wrote it _down_..'  
Guy continues reading, glancing at Sara, wondering should he be surprized or worried.  
_Some folks are born into a good life,  
Other folks get it anyway, anyhow,  
I lost my lands and I lost my wife,  
Them things don't seem to matter much to me now.  
Tonight I'll be on that hill 'cause I can't stop,  
I'll be on that hill with everything I got,  
Lives on the line where dreams are found and lost,  
I'll be there on time and I'll pay the cost,  
For wanting things that can only be found  
In the darkness on the edge of town…_

While they study their text, Sara plays _Suspicious Minds_. The Sheriff, not very pleased with this monotone sounding tune, mumbles:

'Sara.' Vasey sounds friendly but there's a threatening undertone. ' Stop playing that. It's making me feel nervous'

'It's called Suspicious Minds. It's supposed to make you feel… _suspicious_.'

'Suspiciuos Minds?' Guy inquires.

'Yes, it's about being suspicious over a person close to you. Suspicious about someones conduct or behaviour.'

Guy looks outside the window and notices Marian. For some reason Sara's poems and songs sound very appropriate.

'What about your lyric? Do you like it? Does it appeal to you?

'Hmm. It's allright.' Guy says, shrugging his shoulders.

'Well, this one really rocks, you know. Or shall I write another?'

'No. No need,' He replies a bit absentminded, still observing Marian outside. Her conduct is somewhat suspicious. Very suspicious indeed.

Sara turns to the Sheriff:

'And what about Impossible Dream? Is it about King Richard, do you think?'

'The name isn't mentioned..'

'No…' Sara says.

'And I've never heard of it, this poem.' Vasey continues. 'And since it's not known, only to you two, I guess…'

'U2 ? _Us two_.'

'I suggest,' The Sheriff proceeds. 'You keep it to yourselfs, or else, I might consider _hanging _you.'

'Hanging us?'

Guy smiles amused.

'Hanging you.' Vasey points his finger at Sara. 'Letting you dangle, by your hair.'

'Oh Duh,' Sara replies, unimpressed by the Sheriff's threats.

Vasey chuckles. He rather likes this girl. She's funny.

'Well Gisborne, what do you say?'

But Guy is walking out of the room, saying:

'Sorry, I have to…'

'Gisborne?'

Hm, where is he going ? The Sherrif wonders. Meanwhile Sara ponders: Who was it The Smiths wanted to hang ..? _The DJ.._

And starts playing a jolly sounding _Panic_. The Sheriff seems to like this cheerful tune, moving his head to the rhythm.

Supported by the sounds of _Panic_ Gisborne chases Marian through Nottingham. Finally he catches up with her at the castle gate.

'Marian!' He shouts, his voice sounding stern. The music to _Panic _has faded.

She turns, acting innocently.

'Guy,' Marian replies, she seems happy to see him..

'Where are you going?' Guy asks, observing her with a piercing look, arms folded.

'You were trying to leave the castle, weren't you?'

'No, I wasn't.' Marian claims, irritated for being caught.

'Looking for the outhouse, hmm?'

'Don't be so sarcastic, Guy,' Marian says, looking him in the eye with feigned sincerity. And, pointing at the parchment:

'What's that?'

Your death sentence... Guy thinks mockingly, but says:

'A poem..'

'About what? About love?' Marian laughs, trying to charm him.

'You wouldn't understand.' Is the rather mysterious reply.

'Oh.' Marian sounds dissappointed.

'Well? Chop chop. Back to the castle.'

There's nothing left for Marian to do than to obey. Watching her walk away from the gate, into the ordered direction Guy produces a sly smirk…

_Hang the DJ.. Hang the DJ.. Hang the DJ.._


End file.
